Tyki On Crack?
by IcyFireGypsy
Summary: Tyki seems to not be himself today, perhaps its the wine, or maybe just outside influence


So this is REALLY OVER DUE and I don't really know where the push to write it came from but here it is! Some crack with the Noahs. So my besties and I are very much fans of family guy as you will see come out in this fiction.

I own nothing!!! I'm just a poor college kid without a life lol.

Tyki on Crack!?

The Earl sat during a meal, a few of his Noah's were around him quietly eating, Rhode was working on some homework as well; what one would call a normal meal between them. Lately those exorcists have been giving him too much trouble and he was getting rather tired of it, but for his plan he couldn't really kill them all just yet.

"What's the matter Millennie?" Rhode asked from her seat.

"Just thinking, perhaps I need a vacation," he mused jokingly for a second.

The Earl looked almost thoughtful for a second by his own idea as Tyki spoke, "Oh yes, because we have so much going on around here," he took a sip from his wine. "So… How you, uh how you comin' on that novel you're working on? Gotta a big, uh, big stack of papers there? Your big novel you've been working on for the three years? Gotta, gotta compelling protagonist? Yeah? Gotta obstacle for him to overcome? Huh? Gotta story brewing there? Working on, working on that for quite some time? Huh? Yea, talking about this three years ago. Been working on that the whole time? Nice little narrative? Beginning, middle, and end? Some friends become enemies some enemies become friends? At the end your main character is richer from the experience? Yeah? No, no you deserve some time off."

Everyone was silent, looking at Tyki as if he just grew another head, Rhode was the first to move, she picked up the wine bottle on the table, noting it was completely empty; wondering slightly when that happened. She than looked at Tyki who looked amused at himself before she smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" he asked confused rubbing the back of his head.

"You've lost your talking privileges for the day," Rhode told him strictly.

"When did you become the boss of me?"

"When you drank that whole bottle of wine, and perhaps when you started watching silly things and quoting them," Rhode pointed out, Tyki than proceeded to get up from the table and with a huff walk away.

"What happened to him?" Devitto asked still confused more than he ever had been in his life. Rhode just shrugged.

---…---

Devitto walked slowly down the hall, rather in a bad mood. Why did he have to go get Tyki, why couldn't Rhode do it? He sighed, he wouldn't question the Earl and he just hoped Tyki didn't have another strange episode again…

He knocked on the door, "YO Tyki You in there?" he yelled out but didn't get a response, opening the door he looked around and called again for the older Noah.

"Why… Yes I am Devitto… But WHERE!?" he heard Tyki's voice call out.

Thinking for a moment Devitto looked around and shock his head, "No way am I falling for some stupid plot of yours," he muttered walking back out of the door and closing it behind him.

Hiding in the small closet area in the room was a very disappointed Tyki who looked over, "You said he'd fall for it!" he accused the small girl.

"Hey don't blame me you ran them all out of patience," Rhode laughed as she sat on the floor, she figured she'd have fun by adding fuel to the fire a little bit.

---…---

The Earl was definitely not sure what was going on lately, but everyone seemed to be acting strangely. Perhaps it was for the best that they ALL took a vacation, he thought only to have his thoughts voiced out loud.

"We should!" Rhode exclaimed, everyone looked at her strangely and the Earl again let it slip his mind the small child could read his thoughts.

"Perhaps we might, just a question of where," he answered honestly.

"I have a few ideas," she mused and The Earl slightly regretted speaking or even thinking those thoughts.

AN- it is really short and I am sorry for this but here we are, so what did you think!? Review please and thank you! And yes I did set this up for another fiction in the works lol which is something my bestie and I have had planned I'm just too buy and lazy to write it that's for sure.

Thanks again to all review and favorites.


End file.
